In current market, suction nozzles of atomizers of electronic cigarettes are fixed. The suction nozzles of the atomizers are always exposed outside, which is unsanitary in use. Protection for the suction nozzles of the atomizers depends on package boxes, and thus the atomizers are inconvenient to carry and use.